


Down the Rabbit hole of time

by Nemara14



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: One day Petunia is forced to bring Harry to an outing with her precious son, she ends up leaving him at the park when he didn't respond to her calls.Thinking he would be returned the next day- and well if he didn't it was no skin off her nose.Little did she know that her thoughts would come true, because Harry was now back in time right in the middle of the conflict between the Assassins and templars .Ps I'm not good at summaries.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Charles Lee, Harry Potter/ Isaac Laforeze, Harry Potter/ Tomas Hickey, Harry Potter/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Haytham Kenway/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	1. Scripture

Harry pov

I wiggled in my seat full of excitement, trying to get closer to the car window to look outside. 

Smiling brightly as cars of all shapes and colors flew by!

O there goes a green one,like my eyes!

A few minutes later we slowed down, went down a large circle an turned. 

Then I started to see tall trees ,and big,big puddles that looked shiny.

When the car pulled to a stop in front of the fun place.

Mean boy started screaming to be let out making me flinch and curl in on my self.

I didn't wanna get hit, like when he was upset earlier. 

Aunty quickly got out of the car and took Mean boy out of his car seat . Mean boy immediately ran towards the slides as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Her calls falling on deaf ears, as Mean boy started playing in the sandbox. 

Aunty smiled at Mean boy before seeing me and frowned. 

"Come on boy ! Out with you!" Aunty snapped at me.

"Yes Aunty." I said and quickly got out of the car just in time , as she almost closed it on my leg.

Making me trip and my eyes watered as I stood up,lip wobbling as I tried not to cry.

She then opened the trunk and took out a picnic basket full of snacks and drinks (that weren't for me even if my tummy hurt) that made my mouth water.

It had been a day since I had gotten food, that was crust of bread with water.

I followed Aunty to a bench where she sat down,took out a drink and saw my teary face.

"Stop that now boy , before you make a scene! Now go somewhere out of my sight but close by so you can hear me call. And I will leave you if you dont appear after I call for you , you hear me?" Aunty said .

After nodding she turned away from me ,and I took off to go play.

###

I rubbed one of my special words on my wrist as I sobbed.

I was walking through the pretty trees, because I didn't want to stay at the park where Mean boy could hurt me again. 

Earlier Mean boy pushed me off the swings so he could have a turn, leaving me with bloody knees.

Aunty gave me a water bottle to rinse off blood and mulch after screaming at me ,until the nice lady pushing her baby in another swing told her not to.

I looked up at the sky, and stopped crying when I heard something. 

I turned and rubbed my eyes, and listened very hard.

I heard it again, and I puffed up my chest and left the path to go in the woods. 

Because I wanted to be like the Explorer on the telly, and maybe find some shiny stuff, like gold!

Cautiously I walked, silent as a cat towards the sound that got louder and louder, courage and curiosity keeping me going instead of turning back.

I stopped , to get a drink tired from walking sooo far and heard ..crying .

For some reason it made me cry too , and made my chest and stomach hurt very bad.

Like when Mean boy, Aunty, And Vernon are mean or hurt me but worse.

My special words itched as I reached out and moved the bush out of the way, and saw a big boy with dark skin holding his hands as he cried.

Which made me cry because he was sad.

Completely Covered in red paint, he didn't see me until I was close to him ,my sniffling making him jump.

He stared at me ,eyes shedding tears , the color of a rock I found from the backyard as he stared.

I gasped and ran to him, I wanted him to stop crying!

" No cry! No cry! Have owchie?" I asked fearfully as tears fell down my cheeks and I took his hands that were bleeding. 

He jumped and stared at me weird, before nodding.

I suddenly remembered what Aunty does when Mean boy gets hurt and kissed his hands then smiled when he stopped bleeding.

When I started to smell something tasty and sniffed the boy while coming closer. 

"Kissy make owchie feel better?" I asked hopefully as my eyes met his.

"Yes, angel my owchie is better. " he whispered softly and I felt my special words on my arm tingle. 

Everything froze.

####

Isaac pov

I stood over my dead master and started to hyperventilate in complete adrenaline and shock. 

I sobbed harder and harder, until flames started to rise around me burning the precious books and papers my master cared about. 

Men came in and started to yell, scared I closed my eyes and my flames swallowed me.

Feeling grass and smelling fresh air ,I opened my eyes. I saw that I was in a Forrest but I didn't know where.

I looked next to me and saw the belt was still there, feeling numb and empty. 

My back started to burn a constant throbbing,and I began crying again due to the pain of the aftermath of the whipping. 

Then more pain in my head, that made it feel like it was splitting.

I had flashes of new information about where I was and everything I needed to know about the time I was in and that had passed.

So much that it made me cry out due to it being too much.

A second, hour or a minute could have passed.

When I heard a cruch of feet and a child's sobbing. 

And smelled distressed Omega honey,grass,and yes chocolate. 

I looked up and froze, the child was breathtakingly beautiful, with long black hair and leaf green eyes framed by long lashes.

Forcefully I was brought out my revere by small hands grabbing mine and his angelic voice ," No cry! No cry! Have owchie?" 

My soulmate, finally I have found you, I thought as my sentence over my heart turned green.

My heart grew so large as more tears from my eyes, as I nodded, the pain being so great. 

I shuddered when he kissed my palm, and I felt a jolt go through me as my hands and back started to heal.

He was like me! Joy flooded through me ..I wondered if he had flames too.

"Kissy make owchie feel better?" He asked so ..genuinely concerned about ... me! A slave worth absolutely nothing..that I replied in awe.

"Yes, angel my owchie is better. " and I saw his shock then bliss and happiness. 

When all of the sudden I heard a high womanly voice shout from far away calling for a boy.

Immediately my soulmate who was sitting on my lap flinched and started to shake in _Fear._

Immediately I noticed his wounds, that were untreated along with some bruises that were barely hidden by his scraps of clothing that were of less quality than mine and I used to be a fucking slave!

Fury burned hot and bright as I pulled him closer to my chest in a hug. Rage continuing to rise when I felt how skinny he actually is.

"Don't worry angel, you are my bonded now so you will live with me. No one can or will be able to take you from me. " I said voice as hard as stone as my left hand unconsciously reached for the belt I killed my master with.

" Pinky Promise"? He asked with a adorable lisp,and when I nodded his smile was so pure I knew no one would have him ,but me.

I stood, put my soulmate on my hip and headed in the direction of shelter in the form of a cave that a hiker had hidden his supplies .

" I am called Isaac, little one what is your name"? I asked softly as my angel laid his head on my shoulder. 

"Boy." He replied unsure and my fury spiked eyes flashing gold, god I was going to kill his caretakers. 

"No, while you are a boy,that isn't your name..how does Hanan sound?" 

His ecstatic confirmation echoed through the trees.

###

Hanan pov

Isaac finally put me down inside the cave ,and told me to wait here for him while he got me medicine for my owchie.

I huffed, then played with my ripped pants nervously, waiting for him to return when I saw something glowing out of the corner of my eye.

I looked around cautiously, then jumped down from the ledge I was sitting on.

When I saw the object I gasped because it was a necklace that glowed green ,just like my eyes.

Maybe I could give it to Isaac as a gift! 

So I reached out for it ,enthralled by its call and just before my hands touched it Isaac yelled at me to stop.

Isaac grabbed my left hand while my right clasped the necklace. 

And everything went dark.

###

Hanan pov

I slowly woke, tossing off the blanket covering me as I rubbed my eyes.

That was the best night of sleep I have ever had, the pallet I laid on was more comfortable then under the stairs. 

I looked at my knees that were wrapped up along with Isaac's clothes replacing mine, and looked around looking for Isaac.

We were still in the same cave but it was ..different. 

When I didn't see him , I started to panic and cry.

He probably left, he didn't want to be with me , a stupid ,ugly boy. I thought before crying out for him loudly as I exited the cave. 

"Isaac! Isaac! _Isaac_!" The one I was screaming for came around the corner, quick as lightning carrying food and water that he dropped before pulling me into a hug and purring. 

Asking what was wrong, and soothing me gently. 

"I was scared, I thought you left me". I admitted quietly as we headed back to the cave after Isaac picked up the supplies. 

I put my head on his shoulder and hummed. 

I started to smell something yummy again and calmed down, and took deep breaths.

Before I asked " what happened?" 

Isaac sighed before setting me down on the makeshift bed.

" Well. Hanan the necklace brought us here..to America, precisely in 1757, Mohawk valley." 

I tilted my head to the side confused, while Isaac laid a bowl in front of me full of meat and fruit.

" Eat Hanan as I explained ,and you must listen carefully and not interrupt. " he demanded as I nodded and started to eat slowly. 

That's, how I found out I was magical,Isaac was as well, and I was an Omega to boot.


	2. I am not a forest spirit!

Hanan POV

Isaac and I have lived here in wild America for a whole year now.

We no longer stayed in the cave, because too many people were looking for it, and the markings on the wall concerned Isaac.

Especially since everytime we touched the closed door they would glow with green letters even Isaac had never seen.

We now lived in hidden open cave, carved into the mountain. I was the one who found it too!

**One year ago:**

I remember like yesterday ,it happened one day while we were out gathering. 

Both of us had stopped between two large rocks for our break to eat.

There was so much moss and ivy down that side of the mountain so I didn't see the small secret doorway until I leaned against the wall and fell through!

I scared Isaac very badly even though when I tease him about it ,he denies it with a blank expression. 

We carefully went through the tunnel Isaac shushing me multiple times, but I couldn't keep quiet because it was so exciting!

Until Isaac gave me the look that warned if I kept being naughty I would be punished. 

Then I was silent as a mouse, even when the tunnel gave way to a beautiful forest haven that became our new home.

It took a while to build our new house, so much digging and mixing mud to paint the walls Isaac carefully carved into the earth with all his tools.

Though it was very fun, because I got to roll in the mud to mix it, so Isaac couldn't get mad that I was so filthy since I was 'working'. 

I think he got tired of bathing me in the lake daily though. 

By the next time Isaac made sure to come with me to make sure I was 'safe' , even though I told him I could do it on my own as I pouted at not being able to play.

But in the end ,it was so beautiful and even had a pool and we both loved it.

When we finished the house ,harvest season was arriving, just in time for us to sell and trade with the nearby tribe.

I loved my garden because I could make things grow with my magic. And kept the bugs away so everything tasted better than anything i have ever had.

I grew potatoes, corn,cabbage, carrots, wheat, cotton,onions, celery, and peppers. 

Though I loved my fruits and pretty flowers better, even if they took longer to grow. 

I planted apple trees, peach trees,cherry trees,plum trees,watermelon, pineapples, strawberries,oranges,grapes, Tulips, Rose's, daisies, lilies, and orchids. 

Half of me had a nagging feeling that it should have been impossible for Isaac to get so many seeds, but after seeing him use his magic in the boulders to give them life in return for protection..I knew impossible wouldn't apply to us.

Most would have been scared to see Isaac bring back dead things ,but I wasn't if anything I was captivated by how pretty and thrilling it was.

But I'll admit it does make me a little scared of what Isaac turned them into, and how he did it.

On the other hand it made me sad to see death of any kind, even animals like Rabbits and squirrels made me burst into tears when Isaac hunted them for meat.

So when Isaac gave them a second chance a life made me happy. 

Even though Isaac told me I was too soft, I knew he unconsciously liked that I was.

If the peaceful look on his face was, argument enough .

One good thing the trading had brought us is materials we couldn't make ourselves yet, like writing utensils, fabrics, a loom , or toys!

It was so much easier to understand things during lessons now that I could write it down on paper instead of the clay tablets I would have to make. 

The toys were so fun to play with , I especially loved the ball and drums.

I chased the ball around the fields and played catch with one of Isaacs soldiers that looked like a puppy but had wings.

I often played the drums to Isaac and sang before we went to sleep, because Isaac once said my voice was the best lullaby in the world.

We would often fall asleep together on our bed, his hand always caressing his mark on my arm.

I love Isaac so much, and I knew that if I asked for the stars in the sky Isaac would find a way to get them for me.

That's why for his birthday, I gave him a knife I made for him to make it easier for him to use his magic. 

Isaac often has a blank mean look resting on his face, until he looks at me and he softens. 

When I gave him his present, he smiled for the first time at me and kissed me gently before thanking me, my cheeks burning as result.

Then winter came not long after.

We spent the winter locked away in our cabin, Isaacs flames keeping us warm as we were stormed in.

One night while I was getting a midnight snack I heard someone say " **Stupid humans, always making noise , scaring prey and waking me from slumber, so annoying. "**

I turned to the sound and curled up under the stove I saw two eyes and a flash of scales.

I got down closer despite the hissed threat and spoke

" **I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted some food ,wanna share"?**

I asked while holding out some strawberries I got from the ice box.

The snake then looked at me before hissing excitedly, " **A speaker! You are a speaker! It has been a long time since I have even heard tale of one! You interest me speaker may I stay in you nest?"**

It asked while slithering out towards me, I let it crawl up my arm before saying **" I think so but I have to ask Isaac first and my name isn't speaker its Hanan. What's yours?."**

And headed back to our bedroom while stroking his red,black,and yellow scales. 

When I entered the bedroom I was telling Kaa that Isaac wasn't my mate, Isaac immediately tried to kill Kaa.

Atleast until I stopped him from bashing Kaa to death and explained how he was my friend, and that he wanted to stay in our 'nest'.

That's when I Isaac told me that I was a parselspeaker ,and I gained a familiar. 

After that winter was pretty boring except for the funny moments where Kaa and Isaac would insult eac other , myself acting as translator though most of the time I wasn't needed. 

Isaac often told me stories about far away places to stave off boredom as Kaa curled around my chest. Isaac promised to take me to some of the lands as I fell asleep to his deep voice. 

###

**Back to present**

I pushed open the unlock gate slowly, so it wouldn't creak. 

Kaa moving under my shirt nervously, sensing my anxiety. 

As I moved past the gate, the boulder guards that haven't moved other than their eyes and into the woods outside the tunnel. 

Waking Isaac would ruin my plans for the day, today was our an-Anna- aniversery! 

It has been a year , this day since he saved me from the bad people I was with.

So I wanted to get him something special, something we didn't have in our home.

Maybe some shells from the river nearby, or some shiny stones I could sew into his clothes.

Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad when he did wake up , I did leave a note and I brought Kaa, a knife as well as the tracker necklace. 

So I was perfectly safe! 

I walked for 20 minutes Kaa giving directions, making sure we stayed far away from the predators of the woods and dangerous humans.

When I finally saw the river , I ran towards it and jumped in .

Kaa hissed and ran slithering up a rock, that was likely warm while insulting my intelligence. 

I happily ignored him as I stopped playing in the water and started searching determined to find shiny things for Isaac.

Time started to pass and a hour later I finally found something!

I found some rocks that reminded me of Isaacs skin except for being lighter, almost gold. Then white smooth pretty rocks, circle white things that were shiny,and shells!

I shoved all of them in my bag, just in time for the sun to reach early morning. 

I got out of the water ,and dried off using my magic. 

" **Come on Kaa it's time to head home."** I said as I walked towards his rock.

 **" Finally hatchling I thought we we be here all day looking for things for you to woo your mate with."** Ka said huffing while wrapping around my shoulder as we walked through the woods.

 _"_ **Kaa I told you I am not trying " - " Be silent "!**

Kaa snapped while looking around alert, smelling the air as I froze waiting for directions. 

**"Quickly hide in the bushes, others come."** Ka hissed urgently. 

I immediately did as Kaa told me too and hid in the bushes ,making sure no part of me could be seen.

Trying as hard as possible to smother my scent. 

When three boys older than me wearing tribe clothes went running past.

I barely breathed as they passed , Kaa hissing threats at them.

Finally when Kaa gave the ok for me to leave the bushes which was difficult becausemy legs felt like jelly, long after the boys passed I stood.

Then Yawned tired from the events of the day , when I saw another native boy _Running on a tree_ heading my way.

Seeing me suddenly appear shocked him so much he lost his balance, I reached out a hand as if to catch him when he fell.

Even Kaa flinched at the sound of the boys landing. 

Worried he might have gotten seriously hurt I ran over to where he was even though Kaa kept telling me to leave the stupid human child.

The boy was laying on his back wheezing from having the wind knocked out of him when I sat beside him .

" Are you ok? That was quite a fall." I said worriedly while looking into his eyes while prodding his head checking for injuries.

His smell identified him as a alpha. It smelled like warm fire, spices and the woods.

"Are you a Forrest spirit"? He asked dazed I'm perfect english causing me to freeze as the sentence on my thigh burned before settling. 

This boy was one of my True mates.

"No , I'm not and I'm sorry for making you fall I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Hanan." I said sheepishly after making sure he was ok then helping him stand. 

"I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton". He replied as he stared at my face very thoroughly as if to memorize it.

"Well it was nice meeting you,Ratonhnhaké:ton but I need to get home." I said nervously wringing my necklace that was heating up ,meaning Isaac was tracking me.

"Wait , take me with you please !" Ratonhnhaké:ton said desperately as I turned around to walk away.

"I dont know , Isaac will probably be upset.. alright you can come just hurry up ok?" I said grabbing his hand and heading home.

When I reached the entrance of our hidden place Isaac was waiting, arms crossed and a thunderous expression on his face.

Behind me Ratonhnhaké:ton gulped.

####

I wanted to die , even though I told Isaac I only left to find him a present he was still very angry with me. Which led to me getting a spanking for disobeying him while Ratonhnhaké:ton was forced to wait outside. 

It was so humiliating I sobbed more out of Embarrassment than pain.

My distressed pheromones leaking out ata steady rate.

Isaac pulled me into a hug and rubbed my sore bottom while wiping the tears from my cheeks.

While making that deep rumbling noise and releasing his own calming pheromones. 

" shhh, love it's all done you're alright. Now I understand you wanted to get me something special, and I am happy you got me something but not at the cost of your safety. You know that you are never supposed to leave home without me ,because it is dangerous out in the forest alone. You directly disobeyed me, which is why I gave you a punishment. Because if you had gotten hurt my angel ,it would have been my fault. But you do know I forgive you right angel?"

I nodded, still sniffling as I replied with a " Y-y-yes." 

Isaac finished wiping my tears then asked me about Ratonhnhaké:ton, and I told him that he was one of my True mates.

Isaac then smiled and it wasn't a nice one as he told me to go invite Ratonhnhaké:ton in while he made lunch.

His pheromones flaring aggressively before calming. 

I nervously did so,hoping that Isaac wouldn't scare Ratonhnhaké:ton away.

####

Lunch was weird, mainly because Isaac kept asking Ratonhnhaké:ton about his village which happened to be the one we traded with and his family.

While I pouted and wiggled uncomfortably next to Ratonhnhaké:ton who was unconsciously scenting me the more anxious he got.

Then Isaac began to ask questions about what he wanted in life and how I would fit into it.

Not long after I excused myself to get their presents I had finished before lunch.

When I returned I knew Isaac said something to Ratonhnhaké:ton the moment I left to get treats, including both of thier presents. 

Because Ratonhnhaké:ton was all puffed up broodingly while Isaac looked at him with slight respect. 

I put the treats that included cakes and fruits on the table.

Then sat next to Ratonhnhaké:ton while purring and put my head on his shoulder to calm him down. 

It worked wonders until he saw the packages and asked what they were.

I blushed " I made these for you ,to celebrate our bonding day." I said while giving Isaac his present and Ratonhnhaké:ton his.

In Isaac's box there was a necklace I made from the amber stones I found from the river, and a tapestry I made of a dream I once had.

Where I had a big belly that meant I was having a baby, while sitting in Isaac's lap as we both smiled at one another. 

Isaac stared at the tapestry adoringly, longingly. 

I gave Ratonhnhaké:ton a necklace made out of pearls and the smooth white pebbles, and since I didn't have the time to make a tapestry I made a painting that I used Kaa's memory to make.

It was taken from Kaa's eyes , it showed me in my flowing clothes and long hair helping a brooding Ratonhnhaké:ton to his feet.

The sun once again shining on us.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at it shocked before taking my hand and kissing it o so softly and saying something in native eyes looking like the rock bedof the river.

I looked at him confused until he let out a choked " I thank you Hanan for these gifts, I returned I shall give you this."

He took of a necklace he wore around his neck that was a cross.

" This is all I have left of Rake'níha, may you wear it with pride and beauty. " I pulled my hair to the side and let him clasp it around my neck.

The moment was broken by Kaa " **Can I have my present now??"**

I laughed and turned to my familiar who was lying curled up on the table " **Yes you can have your present, here."**

I said then gave him his favorite treat that was a frozen blueberry juice bar. (Popsicle)

Isaac as thanks gave me a beautiful dress dyed a dark red that brought out the blush on my cheeks. 

Time soon passed quickly with my mates , when the hour came for Ratonhnhaké:ton to return to his village. 

Isaac suprises us both by saying we were going with him .

And when I asked him why he replied " we have to go meet the in laws, and we cant let Ratonhnhaké:ton walk back alone that would make us poor mates."

For some reason I felt scared. 

####

I was right to feel scared Ratonhnhaké:Ton's mother was very frightening, to Isaac.

I loved her because she smelled so nice, gave me cuddles, asked me how Isaac treated me at home, asked me about my health then checking me and treated me like her son.

And she said I could call her mom!

Which nearly made me cry tears of joy as I cuddled with her.

Ratonhnhaké:ton fell asleep first on his pallet in his mother's home, while I tried to cling to alertness to hear what ista and Isaac were talking about. 

"I will not allow you to take him from me ,but I understand he needs a mother figure"-

"What happened to Hanans family.."-

"Those that were living treated him horribly"-

" I spit on them may they never find peace "-

"About living arrangements ,what do you propose"-

"I believe it would be best if we rotated between staying here, and at our home. "-

"I'm aware that Ratonhnhaké:ton's father was a Templar. "-

"Do not speak of it, I will not have"-

"I am not trying to cause strife I'm telling you truth"-

"Hanan and I are both sages. He accels in healing and life while I accel in death."-

"You expect me to believe such nonsense*gasp*"-

"This complicates things, I must consult with our elder"-

"And I shall be there when you do"-

Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. 


	3. Happy times and bad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Hanans life within the tribe, but as the saying goes peace doesn't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now if there is any mistakes or misconceptions. Let me know down below if you spot one.

Hanan POV

I was super warm, a little to warm but when I tried to move away to from the source of it there was a heavy weight holding me down. 

I groaned and opened my eyes and saw that I was being held by Ratonhnhaké:ton in his bed of leathers and furs.

Now awake I wiggled as quietly as possible out of Ratonhnhaké:tons arms and sat up.

I looked around and didn't see Isaac or ista anywhere, but there was the smell of food being made along with the hustle and bustle of the village waking up just outside the doorway.

The sun obviously just rising in early morning. 

I decided to get dressed for the day and looked for my things.

After searching around I found my bag that Isaac packed me yesterday on a small stool and found a note lying right next to it.

It said:

_My dear Hanan ,_

_Do not worry for me or Kaniehtí:iowe are talking with the village elders about our living arrangements..and abilities. You are to stay within the village with Ratonhnhaké:ton and wait for our return. Until then you may make breakfast and play with the other children. I will not be long,_

_Your Isaac_

I traced his signature with my finger with a smile and put the letter in my bag for safe keeping while getting dressed. 

Feeling lazy I put on a simple linen tunic,that was a pale Egyptian blue before starting on breakfast. 

I used the pot above the fire pit in the middle of the hut to make a nice beef stew with berries and bread on the side.

That I got from the food storage and my bag.

Ratonhnhaké:ton soon stirred from sleep probably from smelling food yawning loudly and nuzzling me a good morning. 

"What are you making Hanan? ..smells good" He asked tired, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Just some stew, since Isaac and ista are talking to the elders. " I said while adding the finishing touches of spice .

Leading to me smothering the fire and moving the pot to a safer spot with Ratonhnhaké:tons help.

Then Taking two bowls I filled each with the stew,placed a small loaf of bread on the side,and set it on the small table to eat. The berries sitting on a cloth to be eaten as dessert. 

We both sat next to one another and started eating. 

After Ratonhnhaké:ton took a bite he inhaled sharply, before saying something I didn't understand. 

I looked at him confused, and he translated in a croaky voice. 

"Spicy, but good." He said taking a drink from a leather pouch to cool his tongue before taking another bite .

I giggled and continued to eat, before asking Ratonhnhaké:ton if he wanted to try a berry to help with the spice of the soup.

He ate the berry right out of my hand causing me to blush as I took another bite of soup.

His face crinkled and I laughed again at his face, while he explained the berry was good but he prefers spicy to sweetness. 

That led to a conversation of us discussing my favorite foods and when I found out he never had chocolate I was absolutely horrified! 

Imagine.. _Never having chocolate_..gives me chills just thinking about it.

I quickly got around to remedying the situation by summoning my secret stash of spicy chocolate and getting him to try it .

He looked at it and said, " I wont eat it ..it looks like animal waste. " 

"No it does not! Take that back right now.!" I said hurt that he insulted my precious chocolate.

My pheromones smelling a little burnt and sour to my annoyance.

As a Alpha he reacted with his own scent filling the home as he tried to unconsciously intimidate me.

"I Wont , just like I will not try ..your cocolate." He said determinedly. 

"O really ??" I said an evil smirk on my face before I leaped upon him and tried forcing it in his mouth while saying 

"Eat it!" Over and over again as we rolled around the dusty floor wrestling with one another. 

Finally I pinned him down, having gotten the upper hand.

"Come on ! Eat it! it's good I promise. " I said menacingly too caught up in our game to hear or see someone else enter.

"Never!!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton shouted valiantly, when I heard a gasp and turned around. 

There was a boy our age standing there a scared look on his face, he jumped, squeaked and ran away from us calling for his ista.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and I looked at one another and burst into laughter both of us holding our sides when it got hard to breathe .

The chocolate now melted smeared on our face and hands.

That's how Isaac and Ista found us one looked unamused and the other exasperated.

Especially when had to explain what happened to a concerned mother whose son ran from us earlier. 

Oops...

###

Soon after that Ratonhnhaké:ton and I started to alternate 2 nights between the village and our home in the hidden cove with Isaac. 

And I found out that the little pudgy boy was Kanan'tó:Kon,Ratonhnhaké:tons best friend who soon became mine as well.

We balanced each other well, while Ratonhnhaké:ton was our leader and driving force, Kanan'tó:Kon was our voice of reason due to his cautious nature, and I was the glue that kept us all together. 

Especially when Ratonhnhaké:ton would travel through the trees having more than one accident, causing exasperation and headaches all around. 

But once Ista taught me on how to fly through trees as well I was able to correct Ratonhnhaké:Ton's mistakes. 

Not mentioning that I was much more lighter and limber than him, which made me much faster must to his frustration. 

At the village I learned more practical things, like how to make/mend clothes, Farm wheat and corn in the fields, to fish, make weapons from trees and stone, as well as Ratonhnhaké:tons native language that I delved into as quickly as possible so I could understand the others around me.

At the beginning the other villagers were wary and curious of me, I could feel there stares on me a lot. 

Especially when I had Kaa upon my shoulder or following behind me like a puppy. 

But after a moon passed with the harvest season, I was well loved for my hard work and kindness to others. Kaa was treated as the villages favorite pet always receiving treats and warmth from everyone around him.

Though unlike Isaac, Kaa adored the ground Ratonhnhaké:ton walked on and was with him whenever not with me.

Many of the villagers (mainly Kanan'tó:Kons mother and her friends)started to call me Hurit' Hanán. 

For our lessons Isaac taught Ratonhnhaké:ton and I more academic and scholarly things like writing, reading, math, and sciences. 

Other children sometimes accompanied when bored and confined to the village, which happened a lot. 

Although Ista thought such things were unnecessary. 

Isaac didn't really merge into the village like I did , mainly because of his standoffish attitude and hard eyes that have seen too much scared most of the villagers away.

Until he saved a hunting party that had gone missing while hunting. 

While I was happy he was welcomed and embraced for freeing the slaves..I never wanted him to leave my side again. 

The fear of not knowing if he was hurt or dead consumed me to the point my distress pheromones caused all the Alphas in the village to enter a protective rut.

Ratonhnhaké:ton, Kanan'tó:Kon and Ista's comfort were the only thing that kept me from depression and despair. 

That day when Isaac returned it seemed everyone took a breath of relief. 

I did not move from his side until next midday when he insisted I stay in the village while he went to get some needed things for our home in the cove.

Our home that held a master and guest bedroom, a nursery that Isaac and Ista both have been decorating, a kitchen, and Living/dining room was now full of posh furniture and colorful paint.

That I had either made myself or Isaac gifted to me.

When Ista had first seen our home she was in awe, and immediately asked Isaac how we built it in a no nonsense tone while Ratonhnhaké:ton and I played in the small lake by the house. 

She would sleep in the guest bedroom while Ratonhnhaké:ton, Isaac and I would sleep in the masters bedroom together all tangled like the gordian knot. 

Soon though Isaac started to teach us basic self defense, along with upping my magical training in healing and repairing magic. 

Soon winter was once again upon is and it was safer for all of us to stay at our cove with our protections and wards.

Kaa complaints rising at the height of the season much to Issacs displeasure. 

To pass the time we all became entwined with new hobbies. 

Isaac got interested in blacksmithing, making jewelry, and surprisingly book binding.

Ista adored all my paintings and paints, getting consumed by all the wonderful choices. Leading to the guest bedroom gaining a multitude of paintings. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly went through all of the books we had, which was a feat of great interest since we had 7 bookshelves filled with a multitude of subjects from fantasy to History .

Myself joining upon occasion when he was reading something of interest. 

I started practicing my dancing, singing, and working harder on my current lessons, which Ratonhnhaké:ton often sat in to know more about me and my magic..among other things. 

It soon passed and by spring Ratonhnhaké:ton and I were bilingual in his language, Spanish, English, Gaelic, Italian and Xhosa Isaac's native language. 

Ista herself had a base grasp of them as well, but was more than ready to return to her village that looked so happy that we returned from or cove alive and well.

As the year continued I helped plant corn, and wheat for the harvest. As well as maintaining my own garden at the same time.

Spending time with my family completely content, the village and the village healer who took me as her apprentice after seeing my potential. 

Soon Ratonhnhaké:ton and Isaac's birthday was approaching, both having been born on April 4th to my surprise!

Soon I started searching for the perfect present for them while planning what food and cake to make for them.

Soon the day was upon us to celebrate their birthday and I was nearly vibrating from excitement.

Isaac was turning 16 while Ratonhnhaké:ton was turning 8.

I gently woke before either of them along with Ista to get started on the preparations, afterall it was going to be a busy day.

First I started on breakfast for Isaac I made Putu pap with tomatoes and onions on top with bacon and strips of beef on the side, Ratonhnhaké:ton was given corn soup with carrots, beef strips, beans,onions and a little spice made from dried peppers. 

Both with bread and butter on the side that ista made as I wrapped their presents in a cloth I made from Egyptian cotton for them to keep as my token of 'favor'.

After I finished my breakfast (crepes yummy), I walked over to our bed of furs and woke Isaac first with a kiss and purr.

"Alpha wakey wakey!" I said softly as his steel grey eyes opened wearily before he smiled. 

I gently sent marked him, while he sat up and stretched and tilted his head. 

"Is that Putu pap I smell Hanan?" 

I nodded blushing, " Yes ista helped me make it for you, since you said you haven't had it since you were a child."

He smiled again, his lips going up at the corners before his solemn resting face returned. 

"Enkosi, sithandwa wam". He said gently before kissing my forehead while heading to the table where ista was waiting with a raised eyebrow. 

I then turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton and put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently with a smile .

"Satkétsko,Ákskere." I said kissing his forehead as he groaned and sat up suddenly causing me to lean back unless I wanted to get head butted.

"Ipa.." Ratonhnhaké:ton said sheepishly as he stood and gave me a quick scenting and headed to ista who scolded him for nearly taking my head off.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, what have I told you about being gentle with Hanan ! He is an Omega and therefore must be treated with respect "-

"Yes ista." Ratonhnhaké:ton said cutting off her rant before she could get started 

I laughed before joining them ,it was going to be a fun day.

Afterall I knew that they would enjoy their gifts even if I got them something like a flower from the fields.

But I worked hard for their presents, Isaac I made a beautifully crafted blacksmith hammer made of dragon glass with an Acromantula silk tool bag that could hold almost anything and was indestructible. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton got a cross I had made from silver with my magic to replace the one he had given me. As well as a Tomahawk that I crafted myself with and artisans eye on the handle and blade.

Not mentioning all the protection spells I had woven into both presents. 

After breakfast as Ista did the dishes, I got started on the cake that was going to be red velvet and chocolate with Fudge icing!

That I had gotten from Isaac not even two nights ago. 

Even though Isaac had absolutely forbidden candles I still convinced Ista to help me make one that I put in the middle of the cake.

Though I have a feeling it was absolutely worth it when I sang them happy birthday. 

(Ista and Ratonhnhaké:ton both confused asking if it was apart of our culture to sing on birthdays. To which Isaac replied it was my people's tradition and he only allowed it because it made me happy!)

It felt like I couldn't stop smiling my cheeks hurting from the stretch but I just couldn't stop because I was so happy. 

That day was absolutely perfect in the end my mates loved their presents and cake. 

All of us playing games and dancing by the fire in celebration for Isaac's coming of age day and Ratonhnhaké:tons birthday.

He even got tribe tattoos! And didn't even flinch one time.

That night as I laid with my mates I purred in contention as I fell asleep between them.

??? POV

I sat in my hotel room running my hand over my thigh where my soulmate mark had appeared on my skin with a burn 2 years ago.

Two years ago I found out that someone in this world was meant to be mine..and mine alone.

Even though it was troublesome and unethical ever since my mark appeared I have been extremely generous and saving every idiot I came across hoping that the words that would pass their lips would brand them as mine.

I looked down at my hands , and unclenched them as I took a breath to calm myself. 

I would find them eventually , and when I do I will never let them go.

**2 years later August 1st 1760**

Hanan pov

The beat of the drum was all that mattered, it was me leader and guide in this dance.

Just like the singers with their high pitched singing that matched the pounding of the drum.

It was all I could see, all I could hear, and all I could feel.

I was wearing a green and black dress made of linen that had silver pieces in it that jingled with every step I concentrated on holding my fan in the correct movements like the two other girls my age that I was dancing with.

My feet were swift as I jumped to the beat, my heart hammering as I smiled. I loved this feeling more than anything. 

And looking to the girl next to me whose name was Kateo'en:so we understood each other completely as we smiled. 

Soon the beat of the drums sped up and in sinc we turned to one another and moved our arms in feet in tandem with the drums to the story of war being told by our movements. 

Then we parted and with a twirl we were spinning as fast as tops, our skirts fanned out a little due to the wind as the climax of the song came.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

I counted before standing back to back with Kateo'en:so as the drumming stopped and we panted trying to recover our breath. 

When our audience let out congratulations and cheers for our performance. 

My eyes looked over to my ista who wore a proud smile and Isaac who wore a mirrored expression. 

When there was a loud 

**BANG**

And in slow motion I stared in horror as Kateo'en:son's brother ..one of our best warriors fell to his knees clutching his stomach before there was chaos. 

Everyone was running, I was running while pulling Kateo'en:so with me to one of our log ho8where others were hidden.

Isaac was shouting and fighting with the tribes warriors against the scary men in red that killed Kateo'en:so's brother. 

Killing each other and splattering red upon the ground. 

It wasn't until ista grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me that I realized that I was the one screaming, trying to break from Kateo'en:so to go to her brother to heal him.

"Listen to me Hanan ,you need to take the children to the safe place , find Ratonhnhaké:ton and the other children in the Forrest do you understand me ?" She said her face pale and stern as she shook me so hard I knew my shoulders would have bruised. 

And at that moment I stared at her as if I have never seen her before, trying to memorize her face as if was the last time I would see it.

I swallowed then nodded, even as tears fell down my cheeks that she kissed away .

I turned ,looked at the scared women and children I would be leading and said in a trembling voice

" _Follow me if you want to live ."_ Then ran out of the long hut the ground upon my heels as we ran past the shooting and fire that had started, protected by my shields as we left the village.

###

We ran in the Forrest for 15 minutes before I found the hidden bunker Isaac had hidden into the earth for us to evacuate to in emergency. 

Finding all of the children that went out except for Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanan'tó:Kon which made my dread and worry increase. 

Kateo'en:so sticking to my side as we ran our bells making noise until I silenced them with my magic. 

Her and I herded our people as quickly as possible into the ground when I heard soldiers come near.

I looked to the 7 people that still haven't entered the hidden place and panicked..we have ran out of time.

I turned to her and spoke urgently, " I shall go and lead then from this place-"

A sob tore itself from her chest, " No ! Hurit' Hanan you can't"-

I stopped her before she could finish hearing the soldiers coming closer. 

" _I must,_ now here take this and shoot anyone that isn't me should they open entrance..now go." I said pushing her down the entrance after giving her my pistol that was in my satchel..and closed the hatch that was covered in foliage .

Effectively hiding them from sight , before I climbed up the nearest tree and leapt from one to another following the sound of approaching men my magic building underneath skin...waiting to be released.

Finally I found 5 red soldiers, following our groups tracks to their location.

When I jumped down and hid behind a large tree the was positioned behind them, quiet as a mouse as I controlled my breathing. 

I pulled out two of my 4 hair pins and aimed.

I took one more deep breath and threw them at the closest soldiers, directly in the main artery ending their life before they knew what had happened. 

The other two immediately turned around, guns at the ready and yelling before I pulled out my last 2 and threw them as well.

Then it was silent ..the only noise in the clearing being my breathing as I cautiously crept forward and nelt over the bodies.

I carefully pulled my hair pins out of their necks before standing. 

I immediately climbed up the nearest tree and started leaping from branch to branch to return to the safe place. 

Ignoring the tears that fell down my face in mourning of the people I had just killed when I heard a shot go off and absolute agony ripped through my shoulder and I fell.

I hit the ground hard, completely caught off guard struggling to get air back In my lungs when I heard soldiers boots coming to my direction. 

"I got her ! I got the Omega just past the tall tree!" I heard one of them say In glee as i groggily sat up.

Groaning and crying in pain I summoned the bullet from my shoulder as I stood.

I turned to the other direction, away from the safe bunker and ran.

My hand a healing green upon my wound as I ran as hard and fast as I could.

My tears blurred my vision so I couldn't see where I was going. 

I heard the men gaining, their hooting and calling getting closer as my distressing pheromones got more potent. 

Soon one was right behind me ,and I felt his hand reaching for me .

At the last second I turned around and let my last hair pin fly.

It gleamed in the sunlight before it went straight into his eye not a second later he dropped to the ground dead.

I breathed a sigh of relief until I saw the other soldier from the corner of my eye.

He came at me from the side and tackled me to the ground. 

I cried out in pain my wound still not a hundred percent healed. 

I clawed at him as I tried to get him off, but he pinned my legs and arms before snarling at me.

I head butted him and made him cry out in pain, I used that second to crawl out from under him and scramble away on my hands and knees before be tackled me down to the ground once again.

Except on my stomach this time. 

"You _Bitch!_ You killed my brother you filthy savage! I'll make you wish you were dead." He said while pawing at my clothes. 

I sobbed bucking my hips to get him off as I screamed for help.

For Isaac, Ratonhnhaké:ton ..anyone

When my head was snapped to the side ,cheek stinging from the soldiers hand.

"Shut up Omega, this is what your made for so just be good for me." He said with a sick grin on his face and my stomach rolled. 

His hand went to his belt and just as I started to cry again there was a loud bang.

The soldiers body flew back off of me from the force of the bullet that went straight through his eyes. 

I pushed his body away from me with a scream and crawled backwards into the legs of the men who saved me.

I was sobbing uncontrollably and looked up to meet ice blue eyes that stared at me in some unknown emotion. 

When I saw they weren't red coat soldiers and breathed in his scent. _Alpha_.

He smelt of the sea, comfort and wind. And I just knew that he was _Safe._

I jumped up, threw my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent to calm down.

"thank you so much for saving me sir." I said voice shaking as his partner scoffed at our 'moment' and went over to check over the bodies of the soldiers. 

The man wrapped his arms around me and said ,"Call me Charles little one, afterall I am _Yours_." He said 

And the sentence that was tattooed on my thigh burned. 

I gasped and stared at him I a new light when I heard Ratonhnhaké:tons voice. 

"Hanan?? Who are you??" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun facts if they weren't clear enough in the story.  
> 1\. I got inspiration of Isaac and Hanans cove from The Disney Rapunzel movie, and the YouTube videos where guys build houses out of wood ,clay,stone and mud.  
> 2\. Isaac can also give life to objects as long as he regularly gives them his blood  
> Translations:  
> Xhosa: Thank you my love  
> Kanien'Keha: Awake, lover  
> Sorry  
> Harry is 8 at the end, Ratonhnhaké:ton 10, and Isaac 18.


	4. Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues

Hanan POV 

Ratonhnhaké:ton growled at Charles eyes dilated at the perceived threat.

The obvious conclusion coming from seeing the dead bodies,My bruised face and smelling my distress.

The other man that accompanied Charles pointing his gun at Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't help if anything it made the situation worse.

In a flash I was gone from Charles's arms and in front of Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbing his hand to stop him from lunging. 

" _Stop! Dont shoot!_ This is my other Alpha. " I explained quickly to the other man who looked to Charles for a response .

"Put the gun down Johnson. " he said with a nod his blue eyes shining with calculations as Johnson did as he said. 

But I didn't have much time to focus because soon Ratonhnhaké:ton had pulled me to him and was checking me for any other injuries .

"What has happened? Where is Ista? Isaac ? Who hurt you?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked pulling my face from side to side.

Possessively scenting me while glaring over my shoulder at Charles who gave a venomous smirk in return. 

I pulled away from Ratonhnhaké:ton , " We dont have time for this Alpha! The village is being attacked by soldiers we need to go back and help ista and Isaac!" I said tears filling my eyes as I caught sight of the smoke still coming from our village.

From the long house's to our little hut probably burning along with the precious memories of the time spent there.

 _ **"What!**_ Hanan you stay here , I will go and help ista." Ratonhnhaké:ton said brusquely then taking off in the trees to the village .

Myself going to follow only to be snatched up by Charles like a sac of potatoes a few seconds later. 

"I dont think so Hanan ,you are going to stay here in the trees where it's safe. I will go assist your village _so do not move_ ." He commanded in His Alpha voice causing my body to lock up before sitting down next to a tree. 

I snarled at him already fighting against his order but he was already gone, along with his Johnson friend. 

Then I was alone the sound of a deathly silent Forrest with the village burning just beyond the trees giving me company.

I cried and sobbed what seemed like an eternity the hole in my chest widening as Hopelessness set in.

My eyes were closed, tears going down my dirt stained cheeks as I breathed. _123..Exhale 12345 inhale_

_Focus_

I told myself..as well as to suck it up and started pushing harder against my new Alpha's command. 

Soon I could move my fingers, then my toes followed by my legs.

I slowly stood up, legs shaking like a new born fawns as I took one step followed by another.

A minute later when i was able to run, Kaa slithered up to me hissing quickly in his panic.

" **Speaker! Speaker! Your best mother is trapped in the nest and is injured! Your mate is too weak to free her!"**

My heart stopped and I knew that I wasn't to make it unless...I did something drastic and a little dangerous. 

" **Kaa come here I'm going to try to do some magic, quickly. "** I commanded holding out my arm for him to climb up on.

When Kaa was wrapped around my shoulders securely, I sought out the bonds of my mates particularly Ratonhnhaké:ton.

A second later it felt as if I was being squeezed on all sides before I landed heavily on the ground. 

The breath getting knocked out of me , as my blurry vision saw nothing but the main house on fire.

When I felt blistering pain that made me cry out and hold my leg close to myself using my magic to scan the injury.

For some reason I could hear screaming, and looking up I saw Ratonhnhaké:ton getting pulled away by Kateo'en:so's father.

Towards me. Away from Ista. Who was still in the building. That was on _Fire._

The building seemed to collapse on our mother in slow motion- I screamed my arms reaching out towards her as my throat seemed to tear from the force of my shout. 

Blood filling my mouth tasting of iron on my tongue as my magic _Moved_ so quickly I didn't even feel the pain as it escaped from me, covering me with a warmth not even ista could recreate. 

Something- no someone flew towards me and landed next to me crying out in pain.

Like a rubber band my magic snapped back into place and hummed.

I was tired now so so tired , the world was spinning around me and wouldn't stop.

Then I was on the ground looking into Blue eyes that were filled with such rage as I was pulled into someone's arms.

I heard Ratonhnhaké:ton crying next to me Ista's hoarse voice comforting, the many voices overlapping as my conciousness faded the last thing I saw was Isaac's pained face. 

###

Hanan POV

My first thoughts went as follows:

My body hurts, mainly my ankle and throat as if I had slept for a long time.

Thankfully ista was resting across from me still asleep a sigh of relief escaped me.

As I remembered what happened before I passed out.

I sat up from my pallet and was met with with matching glares from Isaac and Charles .

I smiled faintly, " can I have some water?" I croaked hoping to cut off any scolding before it started. 

Charles scowled but went to the large vase we had in the corner to fill the clay cup.

Coming to my side , gently holding the cup up to my lips as I drank.

I drained the whole cup before Charles took it back from my lips after which I thanked him gently. 

Charles surprised me by grabbing my chin and making it so I was staring into his eyes that flashed with that familiar rage I saw yesterday.

So piercing that I held my breath as he sternly spoke

"Never again will you even begin to think of purposely disobeying me, do I make myself clear Hanan?" 

I gulped "Yes Alpha...I will not unless you or our future pups are in danger." I said stubbornness leaking into my tone.

Charles huffed before letting it go for some reason knowing that I wouldn't bend on the matter, "Very well my dear, but I am serious about your ...reckless tendencies they need to be controlled lest you see yourself injured like now or end up near death." 

"If I hadn't 'recklessly' come back to the village my ista would be dead! And yes I could have been more careful but if you would have let me come along in the first place I wouldn't have had to do what I did !" I snapped back still ill tempered and starting to get hungry.

Isaac interrupted our argument, " _Enough!_ mistakes were made on both sides the only thing we can do know is learn from this incident and not allow anything similar to happen. Now here my love , eat I know you are hungry." Isaac says handing me a piece of bread and creamy potato soup.

"Thank you Isaac." I said affectionately and kissed his cheek before turning to my meal that I scarfed down like a starving wolf.

While shooting out questions about how Ratonhnhaké:ton, Kateo'en:so and the others where doing.

Occasionly looking over to my Mom , her chest rising up and down proving she was still alive. 

Though when Isaac told me she wouldn't be able to walk due to the damage to her legs I started bawling. 

Charles panicked not used to having to comfort anyone especially children, until Isaac took my hand.

**Calm yourself, we will be able to heal your mother with our abilities. I wish for us to keep them hidden from Charles since I do not trust him...I suspect that he is a Templar.**

I gasped quietly quickly gaining control of my emotions by hiding my face in Isaac's chest.

~~So he didn't see me using magic to save Ista? Why do you think he is a Templar?~~

I tentatively questioned while rubbing my face dry on Isaac's shirt. He frowned at my actions but didn't stop me from doing it.

**No he didn't he thinks that you aided the others by physically lifting the beam that trapped your mother's legs, and I plan to keep it that way until I know he is to be trusted. And based on his actions towards pressuring the village elders to tell him about the runed cave among other things in return for repelling the soldiers make my thoughts valid.**

He said mentally before scolding me out loud for using his shirt as a rag, Charles in return scoffing. 

Then handing me a handkerchief ," Here Hanan, use this not Isaac's shirt is unbecoming. "

"Thank you Charles." I said before noisily using the piece of white cloth filling it with snot.

And handing it back to him in a crumpled up ball with an innocent smile.

My Alpha's look of absolute disgust and horror was too much I ended up laughing so hard I gave myself asthma...or it felt like I did.

###

Hanan POV

Turns out my mother and I slept for Two days, before I woke in the small hut my family called home.

Charles had left the night after I had awoken much to my displeasure but not before giving me a book about etiquette and customs written by Charlotte the queen of England herself!

As well as a promise to return as soon as he could in response of my tears as he left a kiss his last farewell before he left.

It didn't feel right , one of my Alpha's leaving so close after we bonded made my Omega instincts go into overdrive Ratonhnhaké:ton and Isaac forced to deal with my nesting and petting. 

Surprisingly There was no casualties in the aftermath of the soldiers attack Although Kateo'en:so's brother was severely wounded and even with my Magic and Isaac's herbs he wouldn't be fully healed for many moons. 

Mother as well was healing her legs fully mended but weak after a healing session that healed all her burns and wounds, but I couldn't fix everything especially the memories she had lost from a blow to her head from the wreckage that fell upon her.

It was to soon for me to heal anything that advanced that required complete focus and precision. By the time Isaac said I would be able too it would be to late.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and I's mother wasn't to upset over her memory loss of when she was younger, she admitted that she felt lighter now that she had forgotten easing my mates and I's anxiety .

Soon enough the somber mood in the village vanished as we all went back to our regular lives and rhythms in life.

Summer was slowly coming to an end as my 7th birthday approached, everyday I would wake early to accompany Isaac to the main road hoping Charles would return with the rise of the sun as he promised. 

Only to taste disappointment when he wouldn't show, before helping Isaac trade my fruits and flowers for spices, money and Etc. 

I remember when I came home the night before my birthday in tears and upset- Ratonhnhaké:ton had asked me why I went every day if it upset me so much.

**Yesterday evening**

I went quiet thinking hard before I answered. 

"Because I have hope, and I know that I would regret it if Charles came up on the road looking for me and feeling the same disappointment I feel everyday, I want to be the first one he sees so I can yell at him for making me wait for so long." I said grumpily as I finished braiding a feather into his hair.

"Hanan w-would you do that for me if i ever had to leave the village?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked while looking to to the floor.

I booped him gently on the nose with a finger surprising him as he looked up at me as I replied " Of course I would , I love you Ratonhnhaké:ton I would wait for you at the ends of the earth if you wanted." I teased as he blushed. 

"Now come on , we were supposed to meet Isaac out in the woods today to practice our archery. " I said pulling him to his feet.

"Ugh archery again? Hanan why do you always choose archery I want to learn how to fight with my tomahawk!" Ratonhnhaké:ton complained as we left our small hut.

Purposely lagging behind hoping I'd change my mind until I clicked my tongue. 

"We are going to be late if you keep dawdling, and I'll gladly tell Isaac the reason was because you wanted to play with your axe instead of shooting arrows. " 

I said as we left the village gate that was now protected by 2 of Isaac's creatures and my spells .

"You wouldn't!" He said from behind me running to catch up.

When I grinned like a Cheshire cat he sighed before resigning himself to his fate while muttering that I was a evil spirit in disguise. 

**Back to present**

Now Isaac, Ratonhnhaké:ton and I are on the main road closing our stall for the day after serving our last customer who had come from a settlement city just for my pastries. 

I ran to one of the tallest trees nearby and quickly climbed up to get a better view of the hillside. 

Kaa slithered up to join me and hour later when the sun was setting to tell me that Isaac was starting to worry and wanted me to come down. 

We had my birthday feast tomorrow and I have to get plenty of sleep according to my familiar .

" **Kaa I'll come down just tell my mates a few mir minutes..please?"** I asked while scratching him under his chin exactly how he like it.

 _"_ **Hmph, of course master I shall let your stinking mate know ."** He caved after giving me an affectionate caress by butting his head against my cheek then slithering back down the tree to no doubt belittle Isaac.

I looked once more at the horizon, after seeing no one on the road .

It was so beautiful I wanted a camera only to realize they haven't been invented yet.

Turning away from the scene I slowly started to climb down the tree, hurt and disappointment clogging my throat as I felt the familiar burn in my eyes.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve when I heard a horse approaching. 

The hooves sounded like drums with how hard I was listening. 

I was still halfway down of the tree and desperately craned my neck to see who was coming. 

It was Charles!! I knew he was going to make it!

Not a second to lose I called out frantically for Isaac who was waiting at the bottom of the tree to catch me before jumping off the branch.

Whooping I fell from a Two story height into Isaac's arms his irritated scent of fire and spice surrounded me.

" _Hanan what have I said about doing dangerous things!_ -" he said exasperated his voice strained while struggling to hold me to him as I wriggled for him to put me down.

"Lemme go Isaac ! Its Charles!" I said just as the man himself came into sight on his black Mare named Nightlock .

Wind blew as soon as Isaac let me go ,I was running like my life depended on it leaving dust rising in my wake.

Charles pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted just in time to catch me with a 'oomph' as I all but tackled him in a hug desperately breathing in his scent of books as I kissed his face with little pecks.

At the same time berating him for making me wait so long in between each kiss , until Charles having enough of my 'cheeky behavior ' pulled on my hair so I was looking up at him and gave me a gentle kiss.

My breath caught, and time seemed to freeze as my Omega purred non stop in delight over our Alpha's return. When he pulled away I was so dazed and flushed that I didn't notice he was no longer pulling on my hair.

"I'm sorry for taking so long my dear, I had some business to wrap up but I'm yours now until next harvest." He said eyes showing true happiness as he looked down at me with a soft smile.

"Promise?" I said pouting my lip, a chuckle leaving Charles as he worried it with his thumb before putting his forehead against mine.

"I promise. " he said and that was that.

That night I rode back to the village with Charles telling him anything and everything that had happened while he was gone.

Ratonhnhaké:ton sulking as he had to ride with Isaac in the wagon the whole way back much to Charles enjoyment. 

I found out that Charles was a retired soldier like his Father, and that his mother was a daughter of a politician. 

As well as the information that they couldn't wait to meet me, and would absolutely adore me whenever it was safe for me to visit Boston where they plan to travel to in a few years.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was up, and my family and mates were wishing me happy birthday. 

The entire village celebrated the entire day, with dancing, singing and competitions. 

Charles at first refused to join any of the trials until Ratonhnhaké:ton made a snide comment that spurred my elder mate to play his temper having been roused.

In the end they both lost to Isaac but I gave each of the congratulations Kisses which seemed to keep them content.

Then the feast that lasted all day long that had all sorts of meals and side dishes. 

From Rabbit, Boar, and Pig to carrots, corn and bread with soup.

There was even cake that the village woman had gotten together from the recipes I gave them, it was treacle tart flavored. 

Charles like me absolutely loved it , Isaac and Ratonhnhaké:ton did not having always preferred spicy or savory to sweet. 

I thought they were insane but each to their own I suppose. 

After the party, Isaac and I gathered our things to head back to our cove Ratonhnhaké:ton and Charles following. 

Ista was still healing from the ordeal and therefore stayed at the village for physical therapy. 

When we got to the entrance of the cove Charles didn't notice the glowing eyes of the sentinels, before I realized they were covered in a glamour. 

At Isaac's insisting I didn't say anything as we traveled through the tunnel Ratonhnhaké:ton and I running ahead excited to be back at our true home.

The tunnel opened and gave way to our paradise, the grass gleaming from morning dew as the lake sparkled and our villa came into sight as a splash of blue that we painted the walls.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and I raced to our house finally happy to be home. 

###

The years started to pass in a familiar rhythm Isaac,Ratonhnhaké:ton and I would go back and forth from the village to our cove to stay there permanently during winter with Charles who would arrive the night before my birthday every year.

Kateo'en:so, Kanan'tó:Kon, Ratonhnhaké:ton and I growing closer and closer as the years went by until we decided to be pack mates on my 9th birthday and had the bonding ceremony the day of my birthday that lasted 3 days.

Afterwards it was an adjustment period getting used to feeling 2 extra people other than our Ista in our pack but after a month it was like they had always been there.

Isaac had continued to tutor us along with Charles in anything we might need to know in life alongside Kanan'tó:Kon and Kateo'en:so.

All of us had up to university knowledge in English, Mathematics, Science, most Cultures and customs, Etiquette, mixed martial arts and for me my magic was past that of many powerful mages.

I mastered healing, defense magic, charms, Transfiguration, Wandless magic, Elemental magic and most light and dark magicks.

All of us we also fluent in many languages including Spanish, English, Gaelic, Italian,Xhosa, Mandarin and Ratonhnhaké:ons home language. 

I had surpassed Kateo'en:so at singing and dancing though, you would think that a Goddesses had descended whenever I sang anything. 

Everyone around me would stop and stare in awe , Charles once compared my voice to that of a siren and nearly demandedI sing whenever we bathed before night fall.

I did feel like a siren..accidentally Luring men and sailors to their death only for Isaac to kill them for getting to close to his Omega that was sound caked the songbird of the valley.. 

I argued that Isaac didn't _Kill most of_ them, I wouldn't let him despite some of the men in question deserving it those ones mysteriously dissapeared.

Its mid July now, Ratonhnhaké:ton took Kanan'tó:Kon out to teach him how to jump from the trees.

While I stayed behind in the village to sing to our Ista as she painted, Isaac's head in my lap lazily rubbing circles on my stomach to soothe my cramps I have been getting. 

The worry that had started to plague us all gone in that moment of peaceful tranquility. 

The cause of this worry was that lately settlers have built closer and closer to the valley and its causing a lot of worry between the village warriors including Ratonhnhaké:ton and my mates. 

Isaac and I both have taken measures magically to keep anyone that we didn't approve of out of the valley. So far my wards and Isaac's creatures have kept us safe from soldiers and other settlers but I do agree with Ratonhnhaké:ton and his opinion that soon they would outnumber us.

I knew something had to be done ,but whatever it was that the village leader wanted to do involved Ratonhnhaké:ton, and based of Ista's reaction none of us were going to like it.

My worries were confirmed when the tribe leader attempted to speak to Ratonhnhaké:ton alone after Isaac had left to fight off some bandits that had tripped my wards as threats. 

I went with him to speak with the clan mother, and I felt something off as soon as we sat at the fire together. 

As they talked the feeling got worse , it felt _wrong and oppressive._ My magic was tensed, coiled ready to attack anything it seemed a threat. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton just asked our clan mother what was so important to keep us trapped here and away from taking action against those who stole our lands.

She went to the box and pulled out a clear sphere that had the same foriegn markings as the cave, but it was different it was something _more._

I hissed and tightening my grip on Ratonhnhaké:ton 

"Get that monstrosity away from us!" I screeched at her my magic crackling around us rising to meet with the energy from the orb.

Ratonhnhaké:ton held me close to him upon his lap , so I couldn't lunge and destroy the orb as my inner Omega demanded of me.

"What is that? Why is it making Hanan so upset?" He asked cautiously as she came closer, so did that presence of evil. I nearly lunged at her until Ratonhnhaké:ton nibbled on my scent gland causing me to go limp.

"Its a door." Was all she said when she placed it into Ratonhnhaké:tons hands.

Everything went dark. I couldn't see or smell anything so I frantically felt around me for my Alpha my instincts were screaming at me that something was wrong.

I heard Ratonhnhaké:ton but I couldn't see him, nor whoever he was speaking with but all I knew was that she was _Wrong_. She smelled of deceit and lies, _Unnatural._

Panicking I lashed out with my magic towards the parasitic presence that was near my mate, sparks flew as my magic found resistance. 

" _Impossible! How is a child of Hecate here?"_ It screamed as I pushed harder willing her to _Burn_ for attempting to harm my mate by sending him upon a path of destruction. 

I just knew she was in my gut, ever since I heard her name _Juno_ the being I have had nightmares about for the past 3 moons. 

Fire rushed through my veins as Juno's appearance of a bird started to crack and crumble, Ratonhnhaké:ton calling out to me in pain and fear not knowing what was going on trying to fly through the heated rock he was surrounded by.

When everything exploded, and as I flew back feeling drained and sick from my use of magic I felt someone kiss my forehead.

A mark forming that only certain beings such as the Isu or those who use the Nexus would be able to see. 

Forever marking me as the chosen one of Minerva the one who would bring balance back to the world.

At that moment I had no clue what my future or destiny was going to be , all I truly wanted was a family, husbands with children the works.

I would get my wish , and much _Much more_.

But all Ratonhnhaké:ton and I could remember and focus on was the symbol that both us us were shown.

Both of us woke to a pissed off ista and a worried Isaac, the orb was know where to be seen probably hidden by the elder for protection once again. 

Using our bond I told Ratonhnhaké:ton and Isaac everything. 

About the woman I dreamed of and the visions she showed me, to Juno and other Isu and how they felt corrupt and unnatural. 

Unlike the lands I was born in Isaac didn't have unlimited knowledge shoved into his brain when we landed here so we decided to go find the man that was supposed to show Ratonhnhaké:ton the way forward, to figure out what the importance of the symbol Ratonhnhaké:ton and I have seen.

The day after we had received permission by the elder to leave the village I received a letter from Charles saying that he unfortunately couldn't attend the village for a few more months due to important circumstances. 

I wrote back to him that I missed him, missed him reading me to sleep, letting me play with his long black hair, and the way he held me while we looked at the stars from our home. 

Before telling him Isaac was taking us on a 'vacation' east and that I might be able to come and visit him soon.

I took off my necklace of silk that had a tear drop sapphire on it and after overflowing it with my pheromones put it in the envelope with my letter along with Ratonhnhaké:ton and Isaac's I gave it to the messenger raven I called Abu.

Due to his mischievous nature to steal shiny things along with food, which made me adore him.

Abu took off after receiving the letter, and I had no worries that he would be attacked due to the charms I meticulously laid into him.

Not even a second later Isaac came into our room that was startlingly bare.

"Are you ready to go little one?" He asked cautiously sensing my emotional upset at seeing _Our home_ so empty .

I wiped my eyes and smiled, "Yes my love I'm ready."

###

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact Charlotte was supposedly the first biracial English queen.


	5. Achilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac, Ratonhnhaké:ton and Hanan are on the road to find a man who can explain what the strage symbol means.

Hanan POV

For the past 2 days we have traveled east on foot, only making camp as the sun set.

The sun is currently getting ready to set and we are along a winding road when we hear loud hoof beats behind us.

"Hey, get out of the way"! A voice yelled from behind us and Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled our horse to the side, as three men raced pass.

The first was an older man with dark skin ,those chasing him were of lighter complexion. 

"That's weird....I wonder what all that was about." I asked wondering if we should do something, Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded " as do I but we must keep going, we are close I can feel it."

And urged or horse to keep moving at a fast pace.

I turned to look to Isaac beside us on his own horse slightly behind us , he was looking towards where the men were headed a pensive expression on his face .

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, hold on let me ride in front..something doesn't feel right." Isaac said catching up to us before being allowed in front with a "ok" from Ratonhnhaké:ton .

Soon the small winding pathway gave way to a meadow covered in bushes, a large empty manor being the closest shelter we could see.

"This is the place ." Ratonhnhaké:ton said and jumped down from our horse before running up to the porch leaving Isaac to get me down .

Isaac clicked his tongue as we walked up to the house, myself slightly behind him for protection if something went wrong.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton this time I'll permit you leaving our mate on your horse but I'll not tolerate it again." Isaac said deadpan as Ratonhnhaké:ton knocked on the red door. 

I looked around taking in the wild yard and the run down windows- it was obvious that someone lived here but didn't take care of the overall upkeep past what was needed. 

If my mates and I were going to stay here that was going to have to change, I started to round up the items I would have to use or buy just to get the house decent looking when Ratonhnhaké:ton's reply stopped my thoughts.

"Of course, pack leader." Ratonhnhaké:ton said caustically bowing his head to our elder mate in a rare show of playfulness, I giggled as Isaac glared at our mate for his cheeky behavior. 

The door opened abruptly cutting off anything Isaac may have said , the old man from earlier glared at us shock coloring his features seeing me behind Isaac clearly scent marked by both of them.

"What?!" He snapped out face now blank as he met Ratonhnhaké:ton's gaze.

"I-I was told that you could train us." Ratonhnhaké:ton said timidly motioning to Isaac and him.

"No." Was all the man said before shutting the door in our face, I gaped in shock.

"Well then I have just seen the very definition of a mean stubborn old man. Come let's go home now." I joked in the silence before Ratonhnhaké:ton completely ignored me and immediately started pounding on the door.

"Go away!" The man yelled from inside 

"We are not leaving!" Ratonhnhaké:ton insisted stubbornly at the door while Isaac looked up to the heavens praying for patience, probably asking why I wouldn't let him break down the door to question the old man. 

(By questioning I mean interrogation, by threatening to turn him into a demon beast or feeding him to one.)

"Come , both of you there are stables by the side of the manor we shall stay there for the night." Isaac said taking my hand in his leading me around the house Ratonhnhaké:ton following a second later.

I clicked my tongue to our horses that were grazing at the front of the house, at hearing me they immediately looked up and followed us to the stable.

Ratonhnhaké:ton took them in the room next to ours, as Isaac and I claimed a straw covered stall, cleaning it with a wave of my hand before laying out the portable bed from my magically extended bag.

Isaac started a small fire already cooking our dinner,that was done as soon as I had our nest of leather and furs out comfortably. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton returned just in time for dinner just as it started to rain.

I sat on Isaac's lap head lying on his chest only moving to eat the bites of rabbit and soup he made while Ratonhnhaké:ton nervously jingles his leg up and down increasing in speed before I released calming pheromones and touched his leg comfortingly. 

"Relax, love everything will be fine." I assured before pouting my lips clearly asking for a kiss.

Ratonhnhaké:ton laughed before leaning in and pecking my lips, carefull not to disturb our food before returning back to his.

Soon enough we finished our dinners and piled together onto the bed me being in the middle snuggled as close as can be to my mates.

Ratonhnhaké:ton then asked me to sing a song, a tradition that I have done with all of them before sleep and when we have awoken. 

I hummed contemplating which song to sing, when I found the perfect one I sat up and looked down at my expecting mates.

I hummed the eerie tune, and took a deep breath-

**_Wise men say, you're a fool to rush in_ **

**_But I cant help falling in love with you._ **

**_Wise men say ...you're a fool to rush in_ **

**_But I cant help falling in loooove with you_ **

**_But I cant help falling in love with youuu- aaahhh_ **

**_Aaaaaaahhhh- ahhhhhhhhhhh_ **

"How was that for a lullaby?" I asked preening but blushed terribly when I saw my mates faces.

They looked dazed as if they were seeing something they couldn't comprehend awe and in Isaac's case possessive pride coloring their eyes .

"That was beyond any mortal who ever has and will sing , Hanan you must be the reincarnation of one of the muses herself. " he said placing his hand on my cheek and kissing my forehead. 

Now I felt embarrassed shifting uncomfortably as Ratonhnhaké:ton complimented me as well, Isaac saw this and changed the subject. 

"Come let us get some rest." Isaac said pulling me to his chest and laying back down. 

I snorted - they are the ones who insisted for a lullaby but did as he said I was asleep within minutes. 

#######

Hanan POV

The next day when I rose for the morning Ratonhnhaké:ton was already awake and pacing. 

Careful not to wake our elder mate I slipped from our bed and grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton by his arm stopping his impatient pacing, concern coloring my voice.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early? The sun has just risen." 

"Its just- I cannot sleep- I have this buzzing under my skin telling me to make him train us!" He said passionately. Worried I checked him over with a diagnostic scan with my magic- but found nothing I had throughoutly purged Juno's mark on him but was worried it might have made an appearance. 

"Alright let me make some phutu for breakfast then we can go pester the old man again with Isaac ok?" I said and pushed him to sit down as I made breakfast with meat and beans.

Soon all I had to do was wait so I got three basins of water and filled them from the well just outside before coming back, Ratonhnhaké:ton and I wiping each other down before changing clothes. 

Both of us wearing trousers made by my hand Although mine were black matching my silk tunic that hugged my figure, and his were brown or tan.

I had just finished doing my hair, when I smelled that breakfast was done.

I went to the small fire humming softly hungry and impatient to eat that I was nearly licking my lips.

Ratonhnhaké:ton saw this and after smiling started to tease me.

"Stop hovering over our food Hanan like a fierce she-wolf there is plenty of all of us- if you keep eating so much you'llget fat." He said poking my stomach. 

I slapped his hand away, "Hahah you're so funny Ratonhnhaké:ton, you wont be laughing when I eat your portion leaving you with nothing but scraps."

I threatened but at Ratonhnhaké:ton's horrified face I laughed before handing his bowl to him with a quick peck.

"Dont talk the talk if you cant walk the walk." I said sticking my tongue out at him playfully. 

Isaac awoke not long after having smelt the meal, and after using the small bowl of water I fetched to wash his face got ready for the day as Ratonhnhaké:ton and I ate his bowl already waiting for him.

As he ate I used magic to redo his dreadlocks which just reached past his shoulders, reapplying beads and feathers after I went, my Omega being soothed from the act of grooming. 

After breakfast we all headed back up to the mmfront door of the manor, Ratonhnhaké:ton knocked again but after receiving no answer I suggested we check the back door.

Isaac agreed and we ran around the building using the wagon that was against the wall in the back as a springboard to leap from the two lanterns poles onto the back veranda. 

The state of the wood made me nervous as I took care to step carefully, Isaac ready to catch me should I make any missteps as Ratonhnhaké:ton knocked at the back door, to have no answer.

I huffed, " come on let's go back upfront I can smell his scent from there." And climbed up the roof both of my mates following me as I ran carefully considering the rain across the roof and using the archway above the front door to get down .

Ratonhnhaké:ton and then Isaac after me, knocking on the door once again. 

I huffed renewing the warmth and other charms that protected us from the rain, "Why again cant I just use my magic to get in?" I asked Isaac who shook his head at me.

"You know why, now hush." Isaac said as Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke.

"Please all that we ask for is a moment of your time." 

His response came from a window that the older man was leaning out of.

"I apologize if I've been unclear, or other wise confused you with my words.It was never my intention to mislead so allow me to clarify : GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND. " the old man said before slamming the window. 

Isaac smirked and looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton, "Funny shouldn't you be saying that, to him?" 

I burst out laughing because it was true technically these lands did belong to our tribe and technically still do we just couldn't protect it anymore. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton growled if frustration, " I am coming up!" He declared surprising not only me but Isaac as well.

Even more so when he climbed back up onto the roof and headed to the balcony. 

I looked to my top Alpha who sighed and motioned we follow him.

I went first and ran across the roof once again ,landing on the balcony with Isaac just as Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to force his was in by wiggling the doorknob. 

"Just hear us out! What are you so afraid of?" My mate demanded. 

"Ratonhnhaké:ton.. I dont think you should do that-". I warned just as the door was ripped open .

Damn that old man was quick, I immediately was on guard something telling me that this man was stronger than he looks.

"Afraid? You think I'm afraid of ANYTHING least of all a self important scab like you."

As the man talked he got closer and closer to Ratonhnhaké:ton forcing him to back up, and when he finished speaking he moved so quickly he knocked Ratonhnhaké:ton on his back using his cane.

Using his cane to keep him there.

I went to attack the old man, hissing in anger but Isaac stopped me from leaping at the old Alpha's throat.

The old man continued on as if nothing happened,

"Oh you might dream of being a hero"- Isaac Outright chuckled - "of riding to rescue, saving the world but stay on this course and the only thing you're gonna be is dead."

Finally Isaac loosened his hold enough for me to throw one of my hair pins quick as a whip, the old man jerked back but still got a new rip in his coat. 

My hair pin was vibrating from the force of the throw stuck deep into the wood of the door way.

"No he wont, because he has us so you better Watch it ." I hissed at the old man in warning my eyes shining gold with my inner Omega as I helped my mate back up Isaac watching on with amusement, his hand on his sword in case anything went wrong. 

The older Alpha met my eyes amd seemed to stare through my very soul, his eyes flashing before looking away with a 'hmm'.

"The world's moved on, it's best y'all young ones do the same. " the old man said his back facing us as he went back into the house and slamming the door.

Ratonhnhaké:Ton's scent turned sour with irritation, I wrapped my arm around his waist purring to calm him a little I also was frustrated and I hated to see Ratonhnhaké:ton upset

It's too much to deal with at times because both Isaac and Ratonhnhaké:ton were brooders.

"I will not leave ! Do you hear me! We are never leaving. " He stated stubbornly 

"Love I'm pretty sure even the dead could hear you , with you yelling like that." Isaac teased patting Ratonhnhaké:ton on the back before turning around and walking to the edge of the breeders.

"We should return to the stables the storm is getting worse and I wont have Hanan getting a cold." Isaac said before jumping back onto the roof.

I went to follow but stopped and looked to Ratonhnhaké:ton and waited 

"Just wait old man." Was all he said before grabbing my hand and we both headed back to the stable. 

For some reason I had a gut feeling we wouldn't have to wait long.

That night just as I had fallen asleep I was being jerked awake by Isaac who had sat up and his both him and I in the shadows along with Ratonhnhaké:ton who was wide awake.

Still sleepy I looked around in confusion and opened my mouth to ask what was going on when I saw the 2 men in front of our stall.

Both of them where white and whispering together. 

I couldn't hear what they were saying until one spoke up, "He's a square toes , this'll be easy!"

"That's what you said last time and I wound up with a dead horse and a dark eye." His friend said back in anger.

That's when I realized what was happening and was wide awake and slipped from Isaac's arms and slowly pressed against the wall my sharp hairpins in hand.

Ratonhnhaké:ton confronted the men stepping out of the shadows. 

"Who are you?" 

The two men looked at one another, and one stepped forward, "No one you need to concern yourself with little breeches. "

"Best cut before something bad happens. " the other said.

"No". Ratonhnhaké:ton said eyebrows raised and back straight ready to engage at a moment's notice. 

"Cant say we didn't warn ya " the second one said and put his fists up ready to brawl.

Ratonhnhaké:ton did the same as did Isaac who stepped out of the shadows with a wild grin, after telling me to stay put in the shadows. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton charged them axe in hand and they all went sprawling outside in the rain that was coming down like a wave.

Isaac rushed forward and wrapped one of the men around the throat with his prickly belt before stabbing him with the knife I gave him years ago. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton was finishing off the other but not before he alerted his associates by calling out for his 'brothers' 6 men suddenly appeared forcing Isaac and Ratonhnhaké:ton to fight back to back.

The men taunted my mates, calling Ratonhnhaké:ton a savage and Isaac a slave until the men were forever silenced by Isaac's belt or Ratonhnhaké:ton's tomahawk. 

Dead bodies laid around them as they gathered their breath when a large man with a club took Ratonhnhaké:ton off guard and knocked him onto his back.

There was three men in total, converging on Ratonhnhaké:ton one met his end a second later by the old man who the men though we worked for.

The second died from my needle going into his throat, and the last was taken out by Isaac who rushed forward and buried his sword to the hilt in his stomach. 

"Disgusting." Was all Isaac said after pushing the large man off his blade, and wiping it on the dead man's shirt while I ran to Ratonhnhaké:ton from my hidden spot making sure he was ok.

I quickly healed the impact damage on his head while the old Alpha helped my mate to his feet.

"Thank you." Ratonhnhaké:ton said to the old man as he got his breath back 

"Clean this up. Then I supposewe could talk.." Was the reply and I laughed it echoed in the silence as I kissed Ratonhnhaké:ton on the cheek and took off after the older man.

"You heard him Gents ! Have fun with that." I called back but not before Isaac swatted my but as I walked passed him. I jumped and stuck my tongue out at him before running into the house before they could rope me into helping them.

I opened the door for the older man when we got to the porch and followed him to what I think was the greeting room where he sat in a chair next to the fire.

The room was full of covered furniture, that seemed to look in good shape so at least that's something I wont have to buy.

I went over to the fire and got it roaring before sitting on a spot on the floor close to the fire despite the old man motioning that I could sit in the chair that looked as if it was going to fall over from a gust of wind.

"Do I look stupid? There is no way I'm going to sit on that chair just to end up on my backside. " I said with one raised eyebrow. 

The older man chuckled, his eyes getting the same look as a falcon's when hunting for prey.

"So tell me little boy what are you called?" He asked

"Depends, my tribe calls me Hurit 'Hanan and my friends call me Hanan but if you want you can call me sir." I teased before stretching out like a cat on the dusty floor. 

That got me a smile and a look of fondness before I asked him -

"What name do you go by old and wise one?"

He hummed, "I go by Achilles. "

At that moment both of my mates returned, Isaac headed straight towards me and sat on the floor next to me that creaked ominously before pulling me into his lap.

Ratonhnhaké:ton of course took the chair I purposely avoided and ended on his backside, followed by a awkward silence. 

That was broken by my joyous laughter, and I just couldn't stop because of the look on Ratonhnhaké:ton's face was too much!

My elder mate was one of the most expressive person I knew.

Isaac broke next and was laughing with me until Ratonhnhaké:ton turned his deathly glare onto us we immediately stopped and held it in .

But obviously struggling due to the random twitching of our mouths that Ratonhnhaké:ton ignored as he turned to Achilles. 

"Sorry." He said embarrassment written all over his forehead.

Achilles shook his head and waved away his apology. 

" Its Not your fault this whole place is ready to come down. Godman miracle it hasn't already." 

"I plan of fixing that, if we end up staying here." I broke in before realizing I interrupted and apologized quietly in embarrassment, Isaac laughter on the back of my neck stopped as I elbowed him in his gut.

Achilles got straight back to business , " Who are you?"

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, these are my mates Hanan and Isaac." He said introducing us properly 

" Right ,well I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. Now why are you here?" Achilles said and I did have to admit that even I said Ratonhnhaké:Ton's name incorrectly now and then.

"We were told to seek this symbol." Ratonhnhaké:ton explained handing over the map to Achilles who took it reverently. 

"Do you know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you are asking for?" At that Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at Isaac And I .

"No , we do not." Achilles laughed. 

"And yet, here you are." As if this was a miracle he couldn't believe. 

"The spirits she-said that"-

"These spirits or yours have been harassing the assassins for centuries since Ezio uncorked the bottle- ah but you dont know what an assassin is do you?"

"People that hired to kill others and are able to get away with it?" I said sarcastically 

"That is only a quarter of it Hanan is there any other guesses? No- well then you best settle in I've got a story to tell and its gonna take awhile to get it all out."

Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled out another chair- and Isaac and I grabbed a dusty cushion to lay on as we listened to the history of the Assassins and what they fought for.

**Hours later**

" And so this is why the Assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the templars because if they succeed your spirits visions will become a reality. "

Ratonhnhaké:ton stood up and determinedly declared that he would stop them.

"Oh I have no doubt you'll try." Achilles said in response. 

Then stood up and told us to follow him ,because he wanted to show us something. 

I looked to Isaac and asked him through our bond

~~Should I tell Achilles about my magic and our theories about Juno and Minerva? As well as our plans to dismantle the Templars?~~

Isaac and I stood up and followed Ratonhnhaké:ton and Achilles as we headed down the hall carefully Isaac'seyes glowingthat familiar red as he lookedat Achilles soul. 

**Yes , we are going to tell him after he shows us what he wants to see. He can be trusted...this I know.**

Achilles himself told us to watch our step since he wasn't kidding about the place falling apart. 

When Ratonhnhaké:ton asked him why he didn't repair it , and hearing how Achilles couldn't due to the color of his skin infuriated me.

It pissed me off that Isaac or anyone including the natives were treated with such disdain when it's most colonialists that were the monsters. 

I almost laughed when Achilles called Ratonhnhaké:ton naive but he was on subjects such as these.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'll gladly go and buy all the materials we are going to need to fix this place up. And anything else you might need I'll either make myself if I cant buy it. You have no choicein the matter if you try and stop me I'll find anotherway to get it done" I said stubbornly and I meant it ..my mates and I were going to be here for a while and are most likely to have pups here.

So Achilles is now family whenever he likes it or not.

Achilles stopped for a second in front of a white wall and pulled on the lamp which opened a secret staircase. 

"Thank you Hanan...that would be most welcome. " he said before heading down to the basement. 

As soon as we got there two uniforms stood out in the room. 

One was white and blue the other was black and red.

Ratonhnhaké:ton immediately went to the white and blue touching it reverently. 

Isaac meanwhile took a step toward the other looking it up and down before saying, "it'll do for now."

"Indeed." Achilles replied in amusement. 

Achilles moved to Ratonhnhaké:ton seeing he tried to pick up part of the red bag to see what was inside. 

Achilles hit him lightly with his cane, "dont think you can come in here throw those on and call yourself an assassin. " he scolded.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stuttered, "I....did not I-I would never presume"-

"Its Alright I know they've a certain allure" Achilles replied stopping my Alpha's chatter and slightly scared scent.

I giggled the only one who could make him stutter like that is our mother.

"Very well, I'll train both of you then we'll know if you've the right to wear those robes." Achilles declared and I whooped in joy despite already know this was going to happen. 

"Thanks you..." Ratonhnhaké:ton said and I just realized I hadn't told him Achilles's name. Oops 

"Names Achilles. " the old man said with a smile giving me a knowing look as I shrugged. 

"Come on then we have work to do."

Then he headed over to a cloth covered table and motioned for Ratonhnhaké:ton to move the board covering the wall with his cane.

When it was removed I felt my heart stop , up there on the wall was a painting of Charles. 

Isaac had to hold me up , his face Grim as I stared in shock. 

It is one thing to suspect, but completely different to have it confirmed.

Ratonhnhaké:ton asked what the Templars wanted and Achilles responded by saying control and how in the colonies they have opportunity a chance for a new beginning , unfettered by the chaos of the past and that's why they back the British. 

And that here that have the chance to merit their beliefs here the people in Service to the principles of order and structure. 

When Ratonhnhaké:ton asked if they all had to die my suppressed distress leaked through and Achilles looked to me in concern. 

I took a deep breath and Isaac gave me a kiss on the cheek in support. 

"I am afraid that there is a lot Isaac and I haven't told you ...this may take awhile so please take a seat."

I said and conjured up 4 comfortable chairs with my magic. 

Achilles eyes widened automatically going to eagle's vision as he stared at me hand on his gun.

"Trust me Achilles, I am not going to harm you or the Assassins in any way intentionally..so please sit and allow us to explain. " I pleaded 

After what seemed like forever he sat , and I explained everything with the help of Isaac and Ratonhnhaké:ton. 

How Charles was one of my mates, that Isaac and I were mages that were pulled here to this world by Minerva in an attempt to stop Juno from deceiving any more Assassins to truly end the war between the Templars.

Achilles at first was calm , and even spoke about his own theories of the Isu juno, as well as hinting that we were not the only images he has come across. 

But when I mentioned that Isaac and I had a idea on how to end the war forever between the Templars, he got extremely upset and pessimistic going on to say thousands have tried for centuries by many different means such as treaties or just absolutely Annihilating the other.

None have lasted nor worked , so he warned us if taking this mission so lightly. 

At this point I honestly second guessed myself, and our plan.

Achilles was right on how this was no easy feat, it would be astronomical to end the war and not have it restarted by newer generations fooled by other remaimants of Juno.

Isaac squeezed my hand and I met his eyes , then Ratonhnhaké:ton's and both were burning with a fierce determination. 

A fire was lit in my belly, that showed in my gleaming eyes as I looked up at Achilles the mark of Minerva glowing on my forehead. 

"We will succeed, because no one else had _me_ on Their side."

And so it began - the merge or ending of the Templars and Juno's manipulations. 

####

Immediately Isaac and Ratonhnhaké:ton's training began. 

Covering Running, Climbing, falling from great heights, stealth and fighting. Pretty much anything to do with the body.

I myself joined a few lessons when not using magic or money to repair the house. Soon it became apparent that Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't know how to count currency something Isaac corrected immediately. 

Achilles explained it would be beneficial for me to know how to get out of any situation and not have to rely on my mates to protect me and our future pups.

We all agreed, and now I pass my mates in speed and stealth especially with the help of my magic muffling my steps and presence. 

Other lessons considering the mind such as language, the Arts and logic were mostly not needed for my mates nor I but Philosophy was one of the newly subjects Achilles drilled into my mates heads after their exhausted training. 

As well as relearning certain parts of history that were surrounded by the Assassins and Templars influence , teaching us of each groups group's structure and origins. All condensed into a few days! 

All of us literally collapsed into a pile upon the weekend, grateful for the two day break Achilles gave us with a wicked promise to start again on Monday. 

We took residence in the refurbished master bedroom on the right side of the house while Achilles stayed in the left in his bedroom that I had purposely cleaned and repaired, leaving him a new wardrobe in his closet as well as a new cane that his a steel blade on the inside. 

Isaac and I made it in his forge that was behind the stables while Achilles slept, and it was a beautiful piece of art.

Just like his new clothes I had made myself with the help of a local fitting place.

The night Achilles had seen his room was one I would never forget. 

He just stared at everything uncomprehending, until he took a step forward onto the woollen black carpet I laid on the polished floor.

His bed fabrics were the same , but the bed was obviously different and more luxurious made from Oak obviously highly expensive. 

Achilles had ran his hands upon the new cane that laid on his bed , before taking out and testing the blade.

"I-I made sure to place everything in the same spot , completely untouched as promised. " I said nervously at his silence squeezing Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand for comfort. 

Achilles suddenly turned around and before he hid his eyes with his hat I saw the barest hint of tears.

He took two steps and pulled me into a hug, his scent of joy enveloped me smelling just like cypress trees and syrup. 

I hugged him back , snuggling in as his hoarse voice sounded above my head.

"Thank you .. boy I have only known you for only 4 days ,yet you have treated me with such kindness I would expect from a son. If you so wish ,for what you have done for me , for making this rundown shack a true home. Bringing life back to the organization, giving me joy and hope in my days....I will make it so I am your guardian. Because with how much trouble you find yourself in you'll surely need me to pull you out of it." And just as soon as the hug started Achilles pulled away the familiar cutting look in his eyes as he laughed.

I huffed at him , " I dont find trouble! Trouble just hunts me down!" I exclaimed playfully before telling him I would want nothing more than for him to be my honorary father, he Already acted the part even if he tried his hardest not to.

Achilles spoiled me in his own ways, secretly bringing me treats or water during training lessons while telling my mates to get there own.

Always hovering protectively as carpenter's or other working men came to fix other parts of the house I couldn't while Ratonhnhaké:ton and Isaac were out.

Small things like that reminded me so strongly of my mother, that I knew both of them would have gotten along just fine.

I wrote to my mother Daily using the eagle owl Achilles has owned to send my mates and I letters to her, and Charles who was under the impression we found a vacation home to stay in until it was safe to travel.

The manor truly looked the part as well , the bricks were repainted and sanded given the house a well polished look, adding in all the bushes and leaves that had been cut down ,or removed to be replaced by flowers of all colors with cobblestone pathways made the house gleam. 

Most of the plants in the backyard were medicinal or fruits or vegetables that I sold to the nearest towns for a fair price bringing in some of the money that I had spent on the manor.

Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton at first disapproved of some of my herbal plants due to their poisonous nature, but after I bribed Achilles with some poultice for his joints and arthritis he stopped complaining and hit Ratonhnhaké:ton with his cane until he did the same.

The windows had been replaced as well as the surrounding pane which was inlaid with gold paint.

The old wooden balcony was gone and was replaced by a marble and stone one three times the size it used to be.

We even had sun roofs added onto certain parts of the roof that made the polished wood floors gleam, despite Achilles protests of having so many open entrances. 

Thankfully I was able to convince him after showing him how my Wards worked, but every now and then he would still grumble grumpily at all the 'damn sunshine '.

Now every part of the house was covered in red,or oak furniture with rare spots of white or green in the kitchen or library. 

And God did I love that kitchen, it was so huge I had gotten the urge to bake for hours - and so I did!

I ended up selling most of the pastries for a high price to a lord who lived nearby and loved my creations especially the 'cinnamon roll' and couldn't get enough. 

So it has been one busy, yet profitable week .

I'm just gladly cuddling with my mates happy that we have this weekend to relax before returning back to training. 

The next day we blazed around in our room only leaving to get drinks or food as we relaxed on the rug by our hearth.

The candles I had just lit filled the room with the smell of spice and honey, our personal balcony doors were open letting in day light as I ran my oiled fists up and down a tense Ratonhnhaké:ton's back.

Rubbing out all of the knots I could find , Ratonhnhaké:ton moaning as each one was worked out.

Isaac sat across from us still shirtless from his own massage, muscles gleaming in the sunlight as he lounged like a wild car on our floor covered in silks.

He caught my eyes lingering upon him and smirked, raising one sharp eyebrow. 

"Do you like what you see, Little one?" He asked teasingly, leaning forward so his lips were but an inch from mine.

Grinning I put one hand on his coiled six pack and slowly moved it to his chest- his eyes growing heady as his breath stuttered. 

I leaned in and pecked him on the lips and pulled back with a mischievous smile, "You know I do ."

"Hey you two , dont forget I'm down here- I need some - _Love_ as well." Ratonhnhaké:ton said peevish as he wriggled uncomfortably underneath me a blush across his cheeks.

"You heard the man." I joked and pushed Isaac onto his back away from us giggling all the while.

Isaac groaned in frustration before laying on his side and returning to the bowl of fruit as I continued Ratonhnhaké:ton's back rub. 

Quickly grabbing more honeydew oil from the jar next to us I rubbed my hands together before moving to work on Ratonhnhaké:ton's lowered spine.

"Mmmm- right there, Hanan you are truly a miracle whatever did we do to deserve you?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton asked dreamily while I worked his spoke with my elbow. 

"Well for one all of you have worked hard in life giving you these wonderous _Muscles-_ " I purred out before smoothly leaning down and licking up a stripe on my mates back his groan and aroused scent filled the room- " while being your charming selves and that's enough for me...so all done!" I declared and stood up before heading to our bathroom. 

A second later I heard my mates give chase and I screeching and took off narrowly dodging both of their attempts to grab me until I reached the bathroom door Isaac caught ahold of me and threw me over his shoulder. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, what have we said about running away from us after being a tease little one?" Isaac growled out before shutting the bathroom door behind us cutting off our laughter.

Little did we know Achilles was downstairs shaking his head and questioning himself why he ever let those boys stay.

###

**4 months later**

Hanan pov

I looked out of the window and saw pure white snow, I worried my bottom lip my stress levels at an all time high- as my mates left with Achilles in a blue coach.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned my mind back onto my work.

Word has spread throughout the area about the little mohawk girl who sounds like a siren, sells medicine and bakes the best pastries in the colonies. 

Achilles, Isaac and I had to fortify the manor due to villagers looking for the mysterious healer to help their sick- Inn owners trying to bargain with me to receive recipes- traveling bard groups asking me to join etc. 

It was way to much attention so we all decided it would be best to open my own shop/ Inn at Boston the closest big city to removed seekers that got too close to our manor for comfort. 

Lord Manderley- who still adores my pastries has become my business partner happily giving me the funds to start a bakery/Inn/Shop joyously saying that it was his pleasure to be known as my sponsor.

Now I just had to go through all the trade agreements that I need to get materials that I wouldn't be able to get except through export.

The large stack of papers started to get smaller and smaller as I continued, hour after hour taking a break for lunch then dinner before finally finishing. 

Nervously I fiddled with the quil I had gotten on my recent birthday from Charles who I missed terribly and communicated weekly through our eagle owl.

I put the pen down and went over to the bedroom window. 

Despite knowing that this was going to happen- I still hated it ..my mates being away from me most likely in danger.

It drove my inner Omega up the wall, as I started to pace the sun has been gone from the sky replaced for by the moon.

Shaking my head I left my room to go down stairs to the roaring living room fire to nap as I waited for my mates to return. 

I felt that they were still alive - so I knew that they would return to me.. no Matter what it took .

####

Isaac pov

So far all Ratonhnhaké:ton- who was now being called Connor had to deliver letters I went along knowing he still struggled with counting currency but knowing he wouldn't outwardly ask for help.

Connor was frustrated with me for that thinking that I was babying him and that he didn't need my assistance on something so trivial .

"Very well." I said and we continued on to meet Achilles once more.

I noticed as we walked that the towns people were greatly agitated some even fighting against the British soldiers in the streets.

I pulled my black hood up and over my face as we approached our mentor. 

As Ratonhnhaké:ton asked what was going on we got a glimpse of his father...and for some reason the man made his hackles rise.

Haytham now had my full attention, because I have havent felt this way for many years- which signaled red flags meaning this man was someone I would have to watch out for.

I didn't even feel this way with Charles- an Alpha older than me by years submitted to my rule as head Alpha. 

I decided to stay behind when Achilles ordered that my mate go trail the grand masters accomplice. 

My gut instinct telling me that we were missing something. I quickly fell to the shadows in the opposite direction of Ratonhnhaké:ton. 

Going through the alley eyes looking everywhere as I breathed in deeply trying to catch the sent of everyone in the area when I froze.

Because one of the scents was familiar to the ocean and that of old scrolls- it was my Omega other Alpha no other than _Charles._

I sprinted and followed the man's scent to a roof top two corners from where I was his gun in hand pointed upwards. 

I was behind him before he could fire a white cloth in hand covering his mouth and nose pulling him backwards with me in a iron grip.

Seeing that Ratonhnhaké:ton had already killed the other target and was heading back to Achilles. 

Haytham and I locked eyes in that moment , and bot did the man have a coming storm building up behind his eyes.

I looked down at a sluggish Charles, and smiled at him- in triumph before I returned to my default position and prepared to leap down from the edge of the roof I pulled us too.

Charles eyes filled with rage at my goading and before I could stop him he used the last of his strength to pull the trigger on his gun before collapsing into unconsciousness. 

Everyone panicked as the soldiers started to fire among the citizens.

"Damnit Charles-" I snarled and jumped down from the building the said annoyance still in my arms until I put him in the wagon next to us that was filled with hay until Haytham or someone came to retrieve him.

I only had to run two blocks before I ran into Connor, I pulled him in the alley and spoke quietly and quickly.

"Here we have no time take these three letters to the receivers they are all close by except for the one I shall deliver, then we will meet up with Samuel Adams. Now let's get going before they detain us for having dark skin." I said putting a strand of his hair behind his ear .

Turning quickly climbing up the building next to us running full speed across the rooftops ,dodging all guards that spilled in the streets.

I delivered the last letter and took off following my other mates scent until I saw him with a man pulling down a wanted poster that was a vague man in a black cloak.

I chuckled as I landed next to Samuel who jumped at my sudden presence. 

"Well then I cant particularly say it's a accurate presentation- but it would do well to tear them down like you suggest Mister Addams. " I said cheerfully pulling said poster down.

"Tsk must you always make such a dramatic entrance Isaac? I fear you have frightened our friend" Connor teased.

"I have no idea as to what you mean." I deadpanned before turning and running to the nearest poster. 

It only took us 5 minutes to remove all posters in the nearest vicinity. Although we did have to leave some dead bodies in our wake .

When we returned to Samuel he introduced us to Cyprus, who after being bribed told the group near us including a red soldier that there was breaking news about the villain wearing makeup and was in truth a white man who was seen headed to the port.

"Impressive." I drawled to the beta before winking and following the others to the underground entrance to the green dragon.

We found it after going around a group of 4 soldiers, we followed Ratonhnhaké:ton for what seemed forever myself pulling up the rear incase we were followed. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton's brown leather outfit was covered in speckles of blood from our recent fighting- I was glad that I had taken the black outfit our Omega made for me I could still smell his faint scent upon it. 

A few minutes later we came across a locked door that Connor unlocked with ease scoffing at the poor lock.

From then on it was a simple job of convincing the shop owner to print propaganda so we could leave using the port.

We said our farewell to Samuel, Connor promised the man a favor in the future for helping us despite my slight disapproval..Connor was still naive but unlike him I was completely distrustful of all white men.

We left Boston harbor the next morning after we arrived in Boston. And arrived back home in Davenport the next morning. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton and I both sprinted forward, eager to be joined with our mate after 3 days of unintended separation. 

When I took the first step into our home, my mate was in my arms .

I breathed in his scent, that smelled entirely of _Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and feed my fire😁

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is 4 at the beginning Isaac 14.


End file.
